


Kinky Dunphy's

by Kinkybastards



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Fetish, Fisting, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Tape, Smut, Spitroasting, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Watersports, brutal sex, cum swap, pain play, piss drinking, whoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkybastards/pseuds/Kinkybastards
Summary: Luke Dunphy is all grown up and ready to fuck around





	1. Phil Has A Plan

 

Ever since Luke started hitting the gym, Phil started to develop weird feelings for his son. 

He started to notice Luke's thick arms and thighs, not to mention his bulging pecs. But one thing that Phil found real interest in, was Luke's sizeable junk, that bulged ever so obscenely in his skinny jeans.

 Of course Phil knew it was wrong! ...but he had to do something about it.

 

* * *

 

It was a lovely morning at the Dunphy household. The sun was shining through the windows, the place was half empty and quiet. Claire was at her job, as usual. Haley and Alex were nowhere to be seen. Probably hanging out somewhere.

 

Phil was still in his bed, daydreaming about Luke's muscular physique. He knew, that if anything were to happen, it had to be today, so he got up and slid into his tight fitting skinny jeans and green t-shirt and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he hoped Luke would be.

 

Luke was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating his cereal and chatting on his phone. He barely even noticed his dad walking in.

 

"Morning, Luke! How's it going buddy?" - Phil chimed

 

"Hey, dad! Not much, chatting up my boys"

 

"oh, cool, son!"

 

"Uhm Dad?

 

"Yeah, son?

 

"Uhm, dad what's with those jeans" - Luke asked quizzically

 

"What, buddy? Do I look bad?" - Phil asked with a sad expression

 

"Nah...it just looks too tight. Like it's going to just rip! Lol" - said Luke as he laughed

 

"No it won't" - Phil smiled as he walked to the fridge.

 

Phil opened the fridge and started looking for something to eat. He specifically reached for the lower shelves, sticking  out his ass as much as possible

 

..and then IT happened...

 

The sound of Phil's jeans bursting could be heard throughout the house, but he went on as if nothing had happened to giving Luke a little show.

 

"Um, Dad!" - Luke said as he stared at his father's hole

 

"Yeah, buddy?!' - Phil answered without looking back

 

"Uhm nothing" - Luke couldn't take his eyes off of his dad's hole. He studied it - it was puffy...and red. 'Not like a normal asshole, right?' He thought to himself.

 

Luke quietly crept up behind his dad and took a better look at his hole of interest - 'it's wet' - he thought  -'and what is that white st... ooh'-  Luke smiled devilishly

 

Without a word, Luke took a finger and pushed it in his father's rectum

 

"Ouch, Luke, what in the hell are you doing?" - Phil shouted in surprise as he looked back at his son.

 

Luke looked at Phil dead in the eye - "What am I doing, Dad?! You have cum leaking out of your ruined asshole!" - Luke said with a sly grin

 

"Who fucked you, Daddy? Who was it? " - he took out his finger and savored his father's fuck hole.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about, son!"

 

"WHO FUCKED YOUR CUNT, FAGGOT?" - Luke shouted at Phil as he squeezed his balls

 

"Aaaah, OK! OK! ...it...IT WAS ANDY! HE FUCKED ME LAST NIGHT! PLEASE LET GO OF MY BALLS!" - he pleaded in pain

 

"Andy?!" - Luke laughed - " so he's fucking all the Dunphy whores now?!" - He let go of his father and stood up

 

"Okay, Dad, get up!"

 

Phil stood up turning towards Luke, shaking from excitement and fear.

 

"Leave your jeans on" - Luke commanded " oh and..''  - he said as he ripped off Phil's t-shirt - "We won't need this. Now go to the couch and wait for me there. On your hands and knees, slut!" - said Luke with with a stern face.

 

Phil did as told, he knelt forward on the couch, exposing his puffy hole through his ripped jeans,  glad that his plan worked out so perfectly

 

In a matter of seconds Luke came back from the kitchen carrying a stick of butter. He set it next to Phil as he took off his t-shirt.

 

"Okay, Daddy, we're gonna check out how thick Andy is!"  - Luke joked.

 

He took a handful of butter with his fingers, lubed up Phil's hole and roughly pushed two fingers in...

 

Phil was in heaven! all his wishes had come true. And maybe a bit more...

 

Luke was having a time of his life. Here he was trying to open up his father's juicy man cunt. He added third finger stretching his hole - "three fingers wide?! No wonder you and Haley are all over him, that cock must be massive!!!" - Luke said with an evil grin

 

"okay, dad, wanna see how far you can go? Do you want me to put it all in?"

 

" Yeah, Luke, please more! More, buddy! Put your  whole fist! ...Dylan would never do it when I begged him" - Phil muttered, His face covered in cold sweat

 

"Dylan?" - Luke's face shot into a huge smile "he too, Daddy? You truly are a Dunphy whore! I guess Hayley has a strong competition.." - Luke laughed as he stared at Phil's pussy

 

Luke swiftly added two more fingers to Daddy

 

"Look dad! Taking it so well! Just let me add more butter!'' - He scooped more butter and smeared it on his wrist...

 

Without hesitation, Luke pushed his fist all the way up to his elbow

 

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Fuuuuck! Uurgh!" Phil's screams of agony and pain filled the house

 

Luke's  massive arm was now in Phil's rectum!

 

"Look daddy! Now you have a good ol' cunt! Hahaha" - Luke laughed and started to push deeper  - "should I stop, dad?" He looked at Phil

 

"N..n...nooo, son. please, PLEASE! deeper!..'" Phil begged like a bitch in heat

 

"Ntsk, ntsk! So daddy wants to feel my fingers in his throat? " -Luke said with a deep voice - "like one of those puppets he always plays with?"

 

"Yeah Luke, please!... I am your fuck toy, buddy! ...Oh, son I have wanted to say this for so long"

 

"Ok turn around. Lay on your back!"

 

Phil did as told with Luke's bicep still inside him

 

With his free hand Luke took out his father's cock out, mesmerized by it's glorious, vainy, thick 9 inches

 

"Wow. Dad! You are so big... maybe next time you could..." -  Luke winked at him. Phil got the hint and broke into a huge grin

 

"Sure thing, boy!... Now wreck my cunt!" - Phil spat in a demanding tone

 

Luke worked  his arm deeper and deeper till his whore's cunt was right at his shoulder

 

"Fuck yeah Luke! Please suck my cock, Buddy!"

 

Luke did not need to be told twice. He engulfed the whole length of his father, choking on it on his way down to Phil's pubes.

 

Luke started to fist and suck simultaneously, ignoring his own painful erection, that was leaking copious amounts of precum.

 

Phil was in ecstasy. First it was Dylan, then Andy and now .... his own baby boy

 

"Luke, ugh, buddy you are stretching my cunt so good. Fuck yeah, fist your daddy....aah Luke I am gonna cum soon" - Phil panted.

 

Luke took his father's cock out of his mouth and started jerking it. He took his arm out right to the end of his palm and rammed it all the way in, milking his father's prostate.

 

"Here it cums, baby boy!!! Uuugh!!" - Phil could not hold it any longer. He spilled 10 ropes of thick, salty cum all over Luke's face and curls

 

Luke licked his dad's cum off his lips - "you taste good, dad" - he smiled

 

"Ooh Luke...buddy...I've waited for this for so long" - he panted with exhaustion

 

"Here, let me help you with that" - Phil grabbed Luke's face, licked off all of his cum with his tongue and proceeded to spit all of it in Luke's awaiting mouth, with his fist still jammed in his pussy.

 

Luke welcomed his father's seed in his mouth, going in for a deep, passionate kiss.

 

After what seemed like hours they stopped kissing

 

"Wow, Dad, your ass felt so great!

 

"Thanks, buddy!

 

Phil looked at his son's obscenely bulging jeans and smiled - "like father, like son"

 

He grabbed Luke's fat cock through the fabric - " Let me help you with that"

 

* * *

 

To be continued

 


	2. Andy Takes Charge

 

 

Andy was in shock!

 

He could not believe what he was seeing, but the proof was there! Right there playing on his laptop screen. Phil was not lying after all! He really did tape getting fisted by his own son!

 

He was in awe of Phil. He had wanted to bone his girlfriend's brother since the day they met and now he has a chance. A good chance, considering how impressed Luke seemed to be with his cock.

 

* * *

 

 

Luke was all alone at home when he heard the doorbell.

 

He ran up to the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Andy, standing there, with a mischievous grin.

 

"Andy?! Haley's not home, she went out with her friends somewhere, I don't know"  - he shrugged

 

Andy slid by Luke, right in their house and slowly closed the door as he leaned against it.

 

"Let's cut the crap, Luke. We both know why I'm here" - he whispered

 

"Yeah, I have no idea what you mean" - Luke giggled

 

"I mean this" - Andy said as he grabbed his length through his sweatpants - "I heard you were really impressed by this guy" - he chuckled

 

"Oh... that" - Luke gulped - "Yeah, Dad told me about your little secret. Ya know"

 

"Yeah, Phil likes to run his mouth, doesn't he?!" - Andy said with a wink

 

"Yeah" - Luke blushed and  started to palm his bulge through his jeans

 

"Right...so... Phil showed me YOUR little secret too. Must say, I really liked what I saw and want my piece of cake too" - Andy stood right in front of Luke

 

"Wait, what?! There's a tape?"

 

"Yeah, Luke it's hot as fuck!" - Andy continued to rub his thick member through the fabric - ''must say, you are an expert fister! great for a first time"

 

"Th..thanks so..my bedroom?" -

 

" ...I was thinking of the shower, maybe?!" - Andy grabbed Luke's ass

 

"Sure thing" - obliged Luke.

 

* * *

 

 

"What now" 

 

"Now, you get your clothes off, get in the shower and wait for me there on all fours, ok babe? - smiled Andy

 

Luke did as asked. The cold shower floor and the excitement of what was about to happen was making him shake and shiver.

 

Andy came back soon, not wearing anything, his semi-flacid cock hanging low.

 

"Okay, Luke, I want you to open your mouth and take what I give you!"

 

"Okay...wait, what do you mean?" - Luke asked quizzically

 

"Just trust me, baby boy, you're gonna love it" - he said as he grabbed his now semi-erect tool, aimed it at Luke's mouth and unleashed a hot stream of salty, yellow piss.

 

Luke drank all that he could catch, some of it getting on his hair and face. He could not believe it but he loved it! He loved being pissed on! 'I should try it with dad, too' - he thought to himself

 

Soon Andy was out of piss. He shook the remaining droplets and put his cock on Luke's lips

 

"Suck it, Luke. I know you liked my girth so try it yourself" - Andy commanded

 

Luke wrapped hi lips arround Andy's cockhead...well... at least he tried to. Andy's cock was stretching out Luke's lips like that of a rubber doll.

 

Andy could not care less about it. He love it actually. The sight of his girlfriend's brother being stretched on his tool like a tiny little slut was making him hornier. He grabbed Luke's head by the ears and started to impale him on his dick

 

Luke was choking. Tears were running down his face, but he enjoyed it. The sheer force at which andy was molesting his mouth aroused him even more. He started to fist his cock, trying hardest not to cum soon

 

"Fuck, Luke! This mouth of yours is so tight! Not like Haley's! Hell even her vagina's loose! Fuck yeah, take my cock, bitch" - Andy growled as he shoved Luke on his meat stick

 

Andy pushed his cock deep in Luke's throat one more time, took it out, grabbed Luke by the hair with one hand and opened his lower jaw with another

 

"Okay, whore, here's a present that I give to all my sluts" - he said as he dropped a huge gobble of spit into Luke's wide open mouth.

 

"Get up and go get on your bed" - he commanded as he slapped Luke on his round, perky ass.

 

Andy walked into a sight to behold: Luke on his bed, his face pushed into the mattress, his legs spread wide open and his pink cunt on display. He walked up to him, climbed up the bed and went right in. No lube, just sheer precum.

 

"Aaaaaaahhaaa" screamed Luke

 

Andy slapped him on his head - "shut up bitch".

 

He continued to plow Luke for at least half an hour. Luke was in heaven: his boy cunt stretched on his sister's boyfriend's baseball- bat-of a - cock. The glorious tool that was scratching all the right places inside him..

 

Few more deep thrusts and without a single touch, Luke's massive cock erupted, spewing hot seed all over his sheets.

 

The tightness was too much for the fucker. Andy could not hold it any longer. He spilled what seemed like gallons of cum in Luke's love tunnel, and collapsed on top of his lover.

 

For a moment or two they ley there, motionless. After coming out of their trance, Andy wrapped his arms around Luke and push his head to his chest.

 

"How'd you like it, babe" - he asked as he rubbed Luke's back

 

"It was awesome" - luke answered shyly - "next time we should invite my dad!"

 

Andy broke into a grin - "oh you have no idea"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dylan D. Dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is back in town and Luke has to have his way with him

* * *

It's been a while since Luke started to mess around with his Dad. After that incident in the kitchen, Luke had been plowing Phil regularly.

 

He loved it. He loved jamming his fist into his dad's now gaping cunt. He also enjoyed pissing and degrading his father, but that doesn't mean he did not like getting fucked himself. No, no! His pretty little pink hole was always ready to take cock!

 

Andy was molesting him few days a week and Phil was ready to seed him every time they were alone.

 

With time, Luke's appetite for men grew stronger. "Dylan would never fist me when I begged him..." - Phil's words often rang in his mind and he wondered what he had missed out on, when he was younger.

 

If only he had found out about his dad and Dylan earlier maybe they would get to fuck when he was still arround.

 

Luke fantasized about him day and night. In his bed. In the bathroom. In the shower. At the school...

 

Then one day an unexpected thing happened.

 

Call it 'wishful thinking' or just a coincidence, but there he was. Standing in their hallway with his wife and kids was Dylan D. Money in flesh.

 

Luke was lost. Only in his wildest dreams he imagined this happening, but this was true.

 

He had to do something! This was a sign that it was meant to happen

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Luke Little Man, you are not so little anymore! Going to the gym I see" - Dylan chimed as he highfived Luke...At least tried to... It was awkward. It was Dylan after all - Haley's not so bright ex.

 

Luke was startled, he did not know how to get inside Dylan's pants

 

"So, D, are you guys going to be staying over tonight?" - asked Luke

 

"Oh we're not sure. We don't want to bother you guys" - kindly replied Dylan's wife

 

"No, baby we should stay!" - he said as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder - "Dunphy's are like my second family"

 

"Well great, but there's not enough rooms in this house.." - Haley stated awkwardly

 

"I think we should split up! - me and Dyl gonna sleep in my room, you girls in Haley's room and the kids can stay at Alex's" - said Luke with a mischievous smirk as he looked at Dylan... and he could swear he saw something in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

After supper all of the family went to their respective rooms along with their guests.

 

Luke was flushed with excitement as they walked into his room

 

"So, uhm, where do you wanna sleep the floor or my bed?

 

"Your bed looks big enough to hold two people. I think I'm gonna sleep with you!" - smiled Dylan

 

"K, sure" - Luke said as he removed his shirt and pants

 

"Wow..." - Dylan was entranced by Luke's muscular pecs at jutting tits

 

"Huh?" - asked Luke

 

"N..nothing. ..you're just...so big now " - stuttered Dylan as his eyes fixed on Lukes big bulge in his boxer briefs

 

"Thanks... I guess" - replied Luke

 

"Actually you know what, Dylan?! - Let's cut the crap! I know about you and my dad. And I can see you like something I got, so why don't you come and get it?" - Luke winked

 

"W..wait..wha..Phil told you?!" - Dylan was a bit shaken - "You..are you okay with that?"

 

"Am I okay with my dad screwing guys or am I okay with my dad screwing his daughter's boyfriends? - either way I'm cool with it. Actually, I fuck Dad every other day" - Luke's face broke into a Devilish grin

  
"F..fuck" - Dylan gulped - " That's hot!...Did he ask you to fist him, too?"

 

"He, sure did! And there's a bunch of videos of us doing it...gonna show you them later" - Luke smiled - "Now, take your clothes off and get on my bed!" - he demanded

 

Dylan quickly shuffled out of his clothes , revealing his hot hairy body and huge cock. He laid down on Luke's bed on his back as he looked him in the eyes with temptation

 

"Pull your legs up to your shoulders. C'mon show me that hairy hole, D!"

 

Dylan wrapped his hands around his ankles revealing his red hole, covered in dark hair

 

"Luke, please. Take me. RIGHT NOW!.... it's been so long since I had a cock up there" - he pointed to his chute as he looked at his fucker with puppy eyes

 

Luke was hungry. He ripped off his briefs, leapt forward and started eating Dylan's cunt.

 

At this point Dylan was moaning like a bitch in heat. His hand entangled in Luke's curls, trying to get his tongue as far up as it would go

 

"Fuck. Oh shit. Holy fuck, Luke. My wife never eats me like that"

 

Luke was not answering, his mouth was very busy at that moment. He took one final lick of his slut's juicy cunt, slapped in and deposited a gobble of spit to the now-gaping-hole.

 

"Are you ready, D? You want this bad boy in your, pussy?" - Luke grabbed his meaty cock and started rubbing it up and down Dylan's ass crack

 

"Yeah, little man! Take me, c'mon I can take it...and don't be gentle" - whispered Dylan like a true slut

 

Luke was not the one to deny this request. He jammed all of his 10 inch coke-can-cock into his childhood dream-man

 

"AHHHRGH! HOLLY F..FUUCK ...OUCH" -screamed Dylan in pain. Luke was splitting him in two. He was mesmerized with the sight - Dylans hole was tightly wrapped around him. Every time he pulled out he could see his sphincter pulling with him.

 

Luke's teen hormones were driving him wild. He could fuck for hours

 

Dylan was impaled on Luke for at least two hours. Every time he tried to touch his throbbing cock, Luke would smack him in the face.

 

Dylan had to be honest with himself - he enjoyed being hit. He loved it. A lot.

 

Luke's pounding was sending waves of pleasure up Dylan's spine. He grabbed Luke by his pink tits and twisted them in his hands - "C'mon, mother fucker!! GIVE IT TO ME HARDER!!" - he growled 

 

Luke had no idea his tits could be so erogenous. Dylan's twists were driving him insane

 

Eventually, from all the pain and pleasure, Dylan dozed off into sleep. Luke continued to sodomize his pussy, massaging his prostate. Hell, his bottle cock must have been hitting the right place, cos the next thing he knew, Dylan was spraying his seed all over the wall behind him.

  
Luke, fucked into him one more time and blasted a load of potent teen cum in his asshole - "URGGH TAKE MY FUCKING SEED, WHOOORE!!"

Spent and tired Luke collapsed onto his lover and sailed to dreamland, with no worry in the world


	4. The Roast

**Roast**

 

"W..wow" - Phil was caught breathless. His mouth agape, eyes shut wide open, his sight set dead on a marvelous scene of two beautiful man sprawled on the bed.

Luke was lying on his side with Dylan's legs and arms still wrapped around his torso from last night's fucking.

 

Like on it's own command, Phil's hand cupped his groin through his jeans. Breathing heavier as seconds went on

 

He was perplexed. Should he just jump in their bed or leave them be and lose a chance of his lifetime?

 

 

"I should join" - he muttered and slowly crept up behind Luke.

 

 

Phil got on his knees, gently parted Luke's milky-white-buns and dove in. The taste of his son was intoxicating. He loved this hole. He worshipped it.

 

Luke started to moan in pleasure as he lazily opened his eyes and looked behind him - "Dad?! Good morning to you too..." - Luke giggled.

Phil was too busy eating his piece of cake to answer. Instead he just stared at Luke in the eyes and went as deep as his tongue would go.

 

You'd think Dylan would not be easy to wake up, though loud groans and sounds of spit being smeared on wet skin sure woke up

 

 

"Mister D?! H..how are you?" - He asked Phil with sleepy eyes

 

 

Phil took a minute from Luke's ass out of politeness to answer him:

"Hello, Dylan! I'm good as you can see" - he pointed to his bulge - "how are you?'

 

 

"....looking at you eating out...your son - makes me hella horny, sir"

 

 

"We can help with that" - Phil said with a lustful grin - "Luke will co-operate right, son?'' - he asked as he slapped Luke on his ass, leaving a huge red mark.

 

 

"Ouch! Fuck!" - Luke groaned - "Of course I will, dad!"

 

 

Luke knew what he wanted and he knew what to do. He got on his bed, on all fours, sticking his plump ass for both men to see.

 

 

Phil got on the bed in front of Luke and motioned  Dylan to get behind his son.

 

 

"Ok, baby boy open your mouth for me" - he commanded as he cupped his chin.

 

 

Luke did as instructed, taking in his father's bulging cockhead.

 

 

"Good boy!" - he caressed Luke's cheek - " Now show Dylan what you pussy can do okay? Show him what we have worked on all this time" - Phil smiled as he stared into Dylan's lost, puppy eyes.

 

 

"Go ahead Dylan! Just go all the way! He has taken bigger things up there, right son?"

 

 

"Mhhm" - Luke hummed around his tool

 

 

Dylan took one last look at his old lover and plunged into his slut's love tunnel

 

The warmth of Luke's rectum was blissful and welcoming. He began plowing rhythmically, soft moans escaping his plump, red lips.

 

Phil enjoyed the scene. His hips automatically  started moving forward, trying to go as deep in Luke's throat.

 

Luke never thought being spitroasted would be so good. He loved being used from both ends. He

was still in the state of ecstasy when he heard his father's voice:

 

 

"...Switch places?"

 

 

"Yes mister, D! I'd love to" - giggled Dylan

 

 

Luke felt his cunt being emptied as it tried to not let go of Dylan's gorging fuckstick. Then his father left his mouth and emptiness filled his soul. He felt hunger. Hunger for cock

 

Phil set on the bed, leaning on the wall behind him.

 

 

"Ok, son. I have an idea! - why don't you come and sit on my cock?"

  

 

“Yes, Daddy” - happily obliged Luke . He quickly parted his ass cheeks and impaled himself on Phil.

 

 

"Urgh fuck! So hot, Mister D!" - Dylan moaned as he palmed his cock. 

 

 

Phil smiled at him. A mischievous grin crept on his face as he watched him playing with his hairy cock and bull-balls

 

 

 "Join us, Dylan!"  

 

 

"Wha..how, Mister D?" - Dylan asked dumbstruck, never in a million years could he imagine what Phil was about to offer

 

 

"You know how!" - Phil winked at him as he thrusted into Luke, making him moan in pleasure

 

 

"Oohh... Oh MY GOD!..." - Dylan stared with his jaw on the floor

  

 

Anticipation was killing him. He thought this only happened in porn, but he wasn’t the one to question his luck. He positioned himself in front of Luke, rubbing his cockhead up and down his ass crack and then slowly guiding his organ towards in Luke’s stuffed cunt.

 

'Practice makes perfect' -  they say. Luke's well trained hole took Dylan with ease, as if his dad weren't still in him.

 

Phil, gripped his son's muscular biceps and thrusted upwards, burying his dick deep inside.

 

 

"C'mon, Dylan. I know you're great fucker! … You always fucked me good! ...Now fuck my son's hole! ...I wanted to fuck him with you since he was a lil' kid hahahaha!” 

 

Dylan did what he did best - he fucked into Luke's chute forcefully, like it was the last pussy of his life

 

Luke's rectum was stretched on two huge cocks and he could not have been happier. Tears of pleasure and pain were running down his flustered cheeks as he screamed like the filthiest slut on the planet.

 

Phil enjoyed the friction Dylan provided. His cock was rubbing against him as his son's ass milked his cock.

All three of the horny men were growling like beasts in heat.

 

After an hour of ruthless fucking, Phil could not hold it any longer. With a deep guttural growl, Phil emptied his balls into Luke. He was spent, but wanted to keep his cock in him.

 

Dylan was aroused by Phil's ejaculation. He loved the feeling of warm, slippery cum around his cock. He thrusted into his whore few more times and blasted his salty man-juice into Luke's awaiting cunt. He quickly pulled out of Luke and started licking hot cum out of his ass.

 

 

"Fuuck! I've missed you so much, Mister D!"

 

 

"I missed you too Dylan!" - smiled Phil

 

 

"...I miss Andy. He still has the biggest cock..." - muttered Luke

 

 

" ….You can invite him any time you want, buddy!" - Phil winked at Dylan as he ruffled Luke's curls

 


End file.
